


Art for "The Banshee's Maiden"

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Banshee Lydia Martin, Digital Art, F/F, Gen, Historical, Knight Allison, Manip, Past Lives, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Knight Allison and fair maiden Lydia poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Banshee's Maiden"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketmumbles (livelikejack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Banshee's Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415987) by [pocketmumbles (livelikejack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/pocketmumbles). 



> This was created for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang and served as the inspiration for "The Banshee's Maiden" by Pocketmumbles (livelikejack). It's a lovely story and you should really check it out if you enjoy this piece.
> 
> Disclaimer/Credit where due: This manip was created using screencaps from The Messenger, Merlin BBC, and promo images for Teen Wolf. The textures are from Texture Palace and my own stock images. This image was made for fun, not profit.

Knight Allison and Maiden Lydia


End file.
